Not Everything Is As It Seems
by BlackIsLove
Summary: This is for one of my friends, horsejumper127, because I just felt like being nice! There is no summary, just....read it I guess....
1. Here's My Simple Goodbye

**_This is_ _for my best friend, horsejumper127, and I really hope she likes it. I yelled at her the other day, and I shouldn't have, and she's been really sad lately, so this is a combination, I'm-sorry slash Please-feel-better Cheer-you-up gift. _**

**Edward's POV:**

I leaned against a wall, and slid down it. When I touched the ground, I slammed my foot on the floor. "WHY CAN"T I STAY?!?" I bellowed, probably for the one thousand, four hundred, sixty third time. Alice was sitting on my bed crosslegged, staring into space. I knew, as did Jasper, who was right next to her, that she was staring into the future. She shivered alittle, and Jasper touched her shoulder, changing her mood. This was tough for her, and him. She was seeing all of our deaths. Carlisle's, Esme's, Rosalie's, Emmett's, mine, Jasper's, then finally, her own. I'd seen them many times, as had she, but now she was looking for any chance of escape. So far she'd gotten this much: They were after Jasper and Rosalie, and, because of that, Alice and Emmet, and to keep this all a secret, Carlisle, Esme and I had to die as well. We didn't even know who 'They' were. Our choice was simple. Move out of Forks for almost a decade, until all threat subsided, or be eliminated.

It wasn't fair...They could all pack up and go, la-di-dah. Their soul mates were just as soul-less as them. Mine...Sweet Bella, she was still human. And it just wasn't possible to take her with us where we were going....Of course, I would be the perfect son Carlisle thought I was, trusted me to be, and packed my bags. While the others collected their belongings, I wrote out a farewell note to my love:

_Dear Bella,  
__Goodbye dear. My family and I are leaving Forks for awhile, and I fear I shall never see you again. Please remember I love you, but don't mourn for me._

I slashed at the letter with my pen, balling it up and tossing it out the window. I tried again, my grip so tight on the pen it broke several times.

_My Dear Bella,  
__I may never see you again. I love you, but my family and I are leaving Forks before we are hunted, and murdered. Please don't forget me_.

'_Another failure....' _I thought, this time throwing the entire pad of paper nd pen out the window. I sighed and got another of each, then wrote simply:

_Dear Bella,  
__ Goodbye, I have to go now.  
Love, Edward._

It broke my unbeating heart to leave her, and even as I slid the simple note into a envelope and signed the cover, I felt as if she were already far away. I ran to her house, slid the envelope between her window and the screen, and returned home. We tossed our bags into the trunk of Emmett's jeep, and left Forks, possibly forever.


	2. Reason Won't Save Her

**_Hey guys! Long time, No Update!! Again this story is dedicated to my friend, please go check out her stories, They're awesome!! But before you do, please read mine!_**

**_Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer. Otherwise I would not be posting to this wonderful site. _**

**Bella's POV: **

I laughed as I ran up to my room, lugging the shopping bag full of new clothes. They were similar to some of the things I'd seen Rosalie and Alice wear to school, and I hoped if I dressed like them, I'd look like I belonged with them, and that I wasn't a guest. I tossed them on my bed, squealing when I noticed an envelope wedged under my window. I squealed even louder when I recognized Edward's handwriting. I threw the window up and pulled the note out, bouncing from foot to foot in joy, that is, until I read it. Written simply it said:

_Dear Bella,  
__Goodbye, I have to go now.  
__Love, Edward._

I froze cold, stiff with fear. There was something he wasn't saying, something BIG. But what......? I sat on the window sill, thinking, absentmindedly drawing hearts around our names on the paper. Suddenly, a rope flew threw the open window and latched around my wrist, yanking me out of the house. I was bound from head to toe before I hit the ground, and my attacker even slipped a black hood over my head, and I was unconscious instantly.

**Edward's POV:**

I groaned, and pressed my forehead lightly against the window. Jasper, who was sitting next to me, paused his iPod, but I could still hear the lyrics to his favorite song, I'd Come For You, playing in his head. He'd been singing under his breath all the ride here. I had this nagging feeling, like I'd left something behind, or forgotten to turn off a light....

"What's wrong Edward?....oh. Right....." he said, kindly taking his earbuds out. I stared at him out of the corner of my eyes, then noticed Alice twitch. "What's up Alice? They already realize we left?" I asked warily, worried to hear her response. This nameless threat was smarter, reacted quicker than we had expected......Almost definatly vampires, but how many and of what skill was questionable. It wasn't Volturi....maybe the wannabe's who got turned away?

Alice shook her head a centimeter, eyes wide wide terror. She began to refocus on us, as Jasper gently held her hand and repeated my question. Her eyes widened more, and she mouthed one word...... "Bella....." I wasn't sure what it was, but it wasn't right. I threw the seatbelts off me, ripped the door open, breaking the lock by mistake. Jumping from the car, I ran faster than ever to Forks. I heard the squeal of the tires and their shouts, a weak attempt to persuade me to stop, be reasonable. Reason wasn't going to keep Bella safe.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I woke up later, but I had no way to tell how much later. I had a cloth over my eyes, but by shaking my head slowly and carefully, I was able to work it off. I was in my room. I felt ichy, tight rope on my ankles, wrists, arms, and legs. I could barely breathe. Hearing several voices nearby, I closed my eyes and went limp.

"....take her to Italy! Then we...."

"No no no, if we stay here..........then we could......then capture him, THEN Italy....."

"But why? She's worth just as much as them!"

"Why can't we take both?"

"Right....good idea....."

"That's why I'm the leader here."

The final statement was met with a chourus of small voices, cheering. Suddenly, my blood ran cold. Victoria, the second voice....and, the first voice, a young guy I thought, was argueing with her......over what? I blinked, and Victoria must have noticed because she hissed and leaned down, face to face with me. "Hello darling....mind if I have a drink?" I gasped as I felt her fangs on the back of my neck, then my vision blurred, and I was once again unconscious. My lost thought before I drifted into the darkness wasn't as simple as the note: "_I'm sorry Edward. Remember me.....I love you."_


	3. What Are They Doing To Her?

**_Sorry this chapter is so short!! If I make a 'next chapter' I'll make it long, ok?! I'm really thinking about stopping this story, for various reasons. So, if you want me to finish it, review! Ok, Read and enjoy, and if you will, please rewiew! _**

**Alice's POV**

"Bella...." I felt my eyes widen and felt like throwing up. She was limp and pale on the bed, Victoria and her man-slave Riley were arguing in the background, and surrounding them were dozens of creatures.....they wore short, steam gray robes, Each of them were about four feet tall, while Victoria and Riley, wearing silver-embroidered coal black robes, towered over them at six and a half feet. One of the short creatures turned....Bright, red, bloodlust filled eyes, deep shadows under the eyes, impossibly pale skin, a slight glimmer coming from the ones near the windows....Vampire Children!

I heard a crack, and shattering, and the screams of my family trying to stop Edward. 'No!' I wanted to scream at them, 'Let him go, she needs him now, she won't survive....' I was stopped instantly, another vision filled my head. Victoria leaning over Bella, her fangs breaking the skin at the back of her neck. The horrible woman drank Bella's blood, and no doubt replaced it with venom.... But why? What do they need Bella for?

**Bella's POV**

Again floating into conciousness, I looked around. Everyone seemed to have abandoned me....I sat up slowly and carefully. Without too much difficulty, I was able to get the rope off my elbows, and maneuvered into a sitting position. As soon as I did, Riley, who must have been in hiding, sprang from my closet, and had me face down again, before I had time to do much more than one good scream. I struggled feebly, and felt like crying as his amused laughter rang out.

**Edward's POV**

I finally was in Forks again....I ran to her house, exhausted. Standing in her front yard, I noticed grapling hooks, ropes, cloths.....tools for a kidnapping. Amused, demon laughter followed a terrified scream, both coming loudly from the window above me. Bella's room. What were they doing to her?!?


	4. To Save You

_**Ok! So I continued! I will be finishing the story. Yay! I guess. Anyway, thank you, linkin4life, dragonfly213, Team Edward 4 Life, and horsejumper127 for convincing me to finish. :) **_

Bella's POV

As soon as he bit me, it was shockingly clear. I understood. Victoria hadn't really bitten me. Maybe stuck me with a pin or two, but not bitten. Riley must have thought otherwise. I felt two dagger-like teeth sink thought my skin, and I was burning. Burning. My head was heavy, and my skin felt like a fiery cloth wrapped far too tight around me. My insides felt like they had fused into one mushball, with was spinning out of control. My lungs felt full, and I felt my heart would start breaking ribs any second now. I scream out of sheer agony, but it hurt more than I had just a second ago.

Edward' s POV

She screamed again, not fear but pain, and nothing but. I jumped, felt my fingertips touch her windowsill. I pulled myself up hastily, not caring about grace. There she was. My angel was on the bed, twitching wildly, her face a mask of agony. There was a man standing beside the bed, laughing, enjoying her pain. Snarling, I launched myself at him. I sent him off balance and we landed on the floor. I began punching, kicking, everything. I couldn't do a thing to save Bella, couldn't do one thing to lessen her torment until this person was ripped to molecules and burning. It clicked in my brain. This was the person after my family. My fist collided with his throat, as thoughts of my family hurt and Bella dead brought me new strength. This guy was going to die! I began to rip at him, pulling him to pieces when _things_ fell on me. That's all I could say they were. Little, three of four feet, with grabby little hands trying to claw at me. I picked one up and beat the others with it, and noticed it was like a giant, rock-hard doll. I growled again. This guy had an army of vampire children, just so he could kill us? I think not! I gathered them all, and out the window they went. I returned to the guy, who was literally piecing himself back together. I had to re-shred him and piled him in a corner of Bella's room. Taking a lighter out of my pocket, I silently thanked Carlisle for making us all carry them around. I hadn't had the guy burning for more than thirty seconds before the door swung open, admitting Victoria and the vampire children. I grit my teeth. Of course…why hadn't I thought about her earlier. "Riley!" she screeched. "What have you done!" she snarled to me. I noted she didn't look any more threatening than she had last time I'd seen her. She lunged at me, I sidestepped. Her mini-minions attacked and I, yet again, tossed them out the window. Why, you might ask? I don't hurt children. I do, however, hurt vampire idiot who threatened my family and hurt my beloved. But she seemed stunned to see Bella withering on the bed. She turned to me. "You bit her." For some reason, that filled me with unbelievable fury. I attacked.

She wasn't even looking at me anymore. She was sitting on the bed, watching Bella, with sad, pity filled eyes. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her, banging her head on the wall. "Why." I got out through gritted teeth. Victoria looked like a terrified animal. "Why. Why did you bite her. Why are you after my family? Why!" I continued to shake her. "I didn't, I didn't! She said, over and over. "If you didn't who did?!" I snarled. "Riley! He must've!" she choked out. Her eyes drifted to his ashes. "Why are you here?" I managed, releasing her finally. I picked Bella up, wrapping my arms around her. I knew she was in intense pain. She was shaking, I held her tighter. I heard Emmett's Jeep pull up outside. "Why are you here?" I asked again.

"To save you."


End file.
